


【多萝】火烧云

by godofthenewworld



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:25:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godofthenewworld/pseuds/godofthenewworld





	【多萝】火烧云

小畜生笑嘻嘻地把一对大小王推出来的时候，李汭燦眼不错珠地盯着他看，心跳像是停了一拍。

空气里全是酒精的气味，把房间的边角都盖的严严实实，像一床大被能掩了人间所有龌龊，所有人都多多少少喝了一点，群魔乱舞里谁晓得有些暗流涌动要一触即发。

爱萝莉散漫地斜倚在沙发里，肢体细瘦地蜷缩着眯起眼睛，下垂如翅尾的眼角扫在人心尖尖上，猫也似地把白生生的颈垫到膝盖上，仿佛根本没有察觉到他们之间越过了一室醉鬼，构筑起了可以被一个火星子引爆的硝烟氛围。

“那就⋯4号，”他的眼睛亮起来，黑白分明的生生存了些楚楚娇娆的意思，像是个理所当然把杯子拨到地上的毛茸茸的小混蛋：“4号，接下来一个礼拜离我三米远啦。”

哄笑声炸出来，田野唯恐天下不乱地举着杯子挤到他们中间，心照不宣的氛围里蜜饯一样甜软的男孩子恶毒地抿一口烈酒，故作天真冲着他们眨眼睛。

呵，狐狸冷笑一声，挤出一个完全不真诚的微笑，Alpha柑橘的信息素气味毫无素质地扩散开，把边上的全志愿熏到抱着垃圾桶吐，潦草地写着数字的签纸被撕成细条，他从牙缝里挤出一声故作优容的好。

结果他还真的说到做到了。

除了大家都贴隔离贴的训练室，马山小李随时离着猫有八丈远，问话不答邀请不理，哪管有人的眼神要烫穿地皮扎进脚心，无论什么时候活生生地在脸上写满了哄我两个字——无论什么时候。

滚，哄个屁，给爷爬。

世界上怎么会有这么冷酷无耻不解风情蠢笨如猪脑壳有泡的大傻逼呢？

猫裹着被子，在满屋甜到发腻的蜂蜜气味里疯狂咒骂着摆了自己一道的姘头，几乎不能理解现在的状况——一个湿漉漉的发情期的Omega光着屁股躺在你的床上，一根指头就能让他彻底变成除了做爱什么都不知道的小娼妇，而你推开门看了一眼，转身走了？！就走了？！

李汭燦你他妈是不是脑瘫？！

气到心口痛的可怜人揉揉胸脯，像个被情人甩下躺在马路上撒泼的怨妇，他当然不可能反省自己几天之前的挑衅——猫永远是对的，就算打了你的杯子，叫你来你依然还是得感激涕零地来，他趾高气昂并视作理所应当。

踢到铁板了吧傻猫猫。

嘻嘻，有什么想听的吗？被太过嚣张的Omega骑在脸上输出很不爽对吧？在发情期晾一晾他吧，什么过分的话他都会愿意讲喔。

微信语音里爱萝莉的声音从愤怒到癫狂再到哭泣着哀嚎，发情期让可怜的Omega完全放下了薄薄的脸皮，崩溃地恳求着Alpha让自己从深渊中解脱出来——包含着呼救的喘息和汁水四溅的声音，糜烂暧昧到让正经人李汭燦都能想像出他的小荡妇淫乱的样子。

李多多眯起眼睛放下手机，满意的像只发现了老鼠的北极狐。

一定在自渎吧？他的手指很细，几根并在一起，像一把小葱，在已经红肿湿润的肉洞里进出，带着艳色软烂的嫩肉，堆在敞开的穴口像一朵盛放的花，喷溅出细密的水珠，黑白分明的眼睛为迟迟不得的高潮落下泪来，勾引着人去爱他去恨他。

多么美妙啊，这样的生物。

还可以更美味吗？湿漉漉水淋淋的，暖热又柔软的美肉，毫不设防地向侵犯者展开自己的身体，被玩弄到双眼失神地自己掰开腿，空虚的穴在冷风里自己收缩张阖，等待着被征服被播种怀上Alpha的孩子——他会变得软绵绵的，扶着鼓起来的肚子倚在丈夫的身上，信息素的气味都柔和到不可思议。

想想就觉的疯狂，那可是爱萝莉啊，从来不驯到像是天生反骨，把这样无心爱人的猫戴上颈圈养在玫瑰的囚笼，谁能抗拒这样的诱惑呢？

果然是要冷一冷他的，他那么喜欢狐狸又那么娇气，只有不理他才会让坏猫猫憋不住来求人，把爪子收的好好的把肚皮翻出来，被人从头摸到尾巴尖。

李汭燦好凶好冷酷哦，对着这样的猫，也能在一堆长长的语音条里只回了冷冰冰的两个字——等着。

饥渴的Omega已经没办法思考了，两个字都让他被肉欲占满的大脑延迟运转，他眨了下被泪水蒙住的眼睛止住了啼哭，呆呆傻傻地被从骨头缝里泛起来的痛痒浸透了，竟然真的乖巧地等着那人来玩弄他，哀婉可怜像是等着丈夫回家的深闺怨妇。

好难受啊，没什么血色的唇被咬成鲜明的红，妖妖娆娆风骚蚀骨的像是把水性两个字写到脸上，哭坏的眼睛红通通的，脸颊上泪痕未干勾着人去搓磨，仿佛在斜倚着窗框卖弄姿色风情的坏姑娘，是能把人的魂都钓出来的。

削葱似的手指头还埋在软烂的肉壶里呢，坏猫猫就哭喊着不够，嗲着嗓子要人来，把那里弄坏弄烂，把生殖腔弄成对方的味道，马山小李一推门险些被厚重的蜂蜜气味熏的不能呼吸——猫睡着他的床，嗅着他的枕巾，泪水涟涟地用上面沾到的一点信息素安慰自己空虚的身体，整个人软的像高温下的糖饴，香甜软糯又黏腻。

这景象有多疯狂呢？冷静到冷漠的中单爸爸看着就硬了，带苦味的柑橘香气在一片流金似的蜜里冲杀，沉默而危险地把眼镜摘下搁在床头柜上，声音很轻慢条斯理，但其中的意味让不甚清醒的可怜人发了抖。

啊啊，可以了，已经是最美味最熟透的果子了，可以吃了。

随手把单薄的卫衣翻下来，年轻男孩子的体格已经成熟了，宽肩细腰好看的猫猫眼睛发直，柔软地翻过身体把肚皮露出来，嫣红的眼角细碎地垂下泪，是准备好了迎接侵犯和受孕的样子。

连前戏都不需要，最粗暴地肏干他就行了，他就会很开心了，简单的凶恶的刨除了温情只剩肉欲的，仿佛变成了最劣等笨拙的野兽，Alpha带结的阴茎挤进顶端就让可怜人受不住了，细腻的软肉谄媚地裹上去嘬着，肯定是要吸出点什么东西才肯罢休的。

你尝过蜂巢蜜吗？

看起来很硬的，实际上伸一伸手指就能戳进去，里面黏糊糊甜滋滋的，厚重又浓稠地搅出细密的水声，裹挟着一切坏透了的偷吃者腻死在这片海里，离开的时候还会带出金色的丝，多情的浪荡子，又装的有多么不舍似的。

猫也是一样，细细瘦瘦的脚踝盘在小男孩子凹下去的腰窝里，很有劲儿的，一下一下把里面的肉捣成烂泥，又润又热，还往外滋着水。

进生殖腔了吗？他会射在里面吗？我会怀孕吗？大着肚子每天发情，不把产道堵上的话就会水流的连裤子都穿不上？

已经傻掉的猫终于反省起来，恨不得穿越回那个混乱的包厢里把大小王全部撕掉吃进肚子里，可惜晚了太多了，他只能哭哭啼啼咬着小男孩子的肩膀，被撞的支离破碎地哀呼，心口又痒又痛，只有巅峰的快感才能填满。

给我吧畜生，都给我，让我快活起来，变成除了做爱什么都不知道的小娼妇——这不就是你冷落我的目的吗？

高潮之后的爱萝莉是有点傻的，拨一拨动一动，捂着被射满的肚子愣愣地被人搂在怀里，那人满身的汗，柑橘气味刺的鼻子疼，脸色不甚好看又动作轻柔地把渡过了一波发情热的Omega裹进被子，咕哝着像是说了什么，可惜小畜生耳朵嗡嗡地响，实在是听不清。

噢好吧，狐狸先生只是生气了抱怨一下——让你不哄我。


End file.
